1. Field
This invention relates to litter cleaning apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus intended to automatically change the litter within a litter box.
2. Prior art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art litter box 101 containing litter 102. In the operation of such a box, the animal normally urinates on the top of the litter and the urination penetrates in a narrow area such as 103 and spreads out in the litter as it saturates the bottom of the box as shown by drawing numeral 104. Repeated uses of the litter box produce a second column 105, and an expanded area at the bottom 106. As the litter is nearly consumed, the urine forms spread-out-areas near the top of the litter such as 107, at which point the odor increases and the litter must be removed. Unfortunately, if the animal persists in using one area of the box, the litter is used up in that area faster and the odor is detected sooner. Where the entire litter is changed at such times, a good portion of the litter is wasted. In such cases, it is often necessary to clean the litter box one or more times a day.